Example embodiments relate to a vaporizer for an aerosol-generating system and to a vaporizing method for evaporating a liquid aerosol-forming substrate such as handheld aerosol-generating systems, such as electrically operated aerosol-generating systems.
Aerosol-generating systems comprise a liquid storing portion for storing a liquid aerosol-forming substrate and an electrically operated vaporizer having a heater for evaporating the aerosol-forming substrate. An aerosol is generated when the evaporated aerosol-forming substrate condenses in an airflow passing the heater. The liquid aerosol-forming substrate may be dispensed directly onto the heater of the vaporizer. In this case the dispensed liquid tends to cool the heater locally.